narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shibuki
rank when has shibuki's rank been stated?, i've seen the OVA many times over(don't ask)and it doesn't state him as a chunin or any rank for that matter, i thought narutopedia had a policy about speculation. --Caseather (talk) 22:07, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, okay, old topic I know, but I'm thinking it might be from the card game, we've used data from them before to establish rank for people who otherwise weren't stated. Regardless he's technically a Village Leader now, so his previous rank is irrelevant. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 12:10, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::his card rank is "satoosa" which is the same thing given to a kage or village leader, and if his rank is irrelevant then why is it listed? --Caseather (talk) 05:44, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :::It's irrelevant, but his previous rank is note worthy, still not sure where it came from then... Have you watched both the English and Japanese dubs? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 09:20, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::just english --Caseather (talk) 09:42, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Maybe it's mentioned in the Japanese Dub then, I haven't watched that myself. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 12:09, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :I remember watching this at youtube, but I don't recall if it was in Japanese or in English. Sometimes looking for the episodes or OVAs with their Japanese titles shows up the videos in Japanese. Omnibender - Talk - 16:04, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Why isnt his rank listed as kage, he was a chunin. Munchvtec (talk) 13:02, May 14, 2014 (UTC) "canon" Does his appearance in the main anime make the OVA canon to it?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 23:04, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :Basically.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:17, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Basically not. Why? Because Naruto appearing in the main anime doesn't make the movies anime canon, either. Raiga appearing in the manga doesn't make his filler canon, just himself. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:25, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::And of course you'd say that. So no Elveonora. Shibuki's OVA is not anime canon unless it gets referenced in the anime.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:32, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well you better pray it doesn't then. I asked because I can't find any mention of OVAs being non-canon by definition.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:39, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::Never really decided if OVAs were anime canon or not. Some are clearly just funny side-what if things (Like that one OVA where Naruto couldn't find a toilet, or the one with Konohamaru) while others appear to at least have some connection with the main series (this one being the only one I'm aware of). But overall, we have a pretty odd way of looking at things Kishimoto didn't sit down and do himself 100%. Hell I just found out Jinraiden is Naruto related but apparently not enough to be mentioned on the Naruto Wiki.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:01, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Does Shibuki's mere appearance not imply the canonicity (I have no idea about that word... is that even a word?) of the OVA? Granted, Raiga appearing in the manga does not make his anime appearance canon, but we're not dealing with anime to manga canon, we're dealing with, in essence, anime to anime canon. Shibuki appearing at all kind of implies that the anime has chosen to retain the apparent structure of Takigakure that was established in the OVA, so why would they adapt that, but not the OVA itself, there's not really much in it that could be considered objectionable to the anime as a whole, and there's no indiccation that any work has been done to exclude parts of the OVA. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 13:19, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Good point. In fact the only insight we have had into Takigakure has been in form of the anime, it was never shown in the manga or databooks I believe, only briefly described. And since it looks exactly the same in the main anime as in the OVA and even has the same character, I think we should treat the OVA canon in case it doesn't contradict something from canon.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:10, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Current Rank Is it safe to say that he's a kage now? Munchvtec (talk) 13:14, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Only five Kages. Hanzo and Pain aren't Kage of their villages either.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:23, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::then him and his father should be listed as village heads. Munchvtec (talk) 13:27, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes they should.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:27, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Then how would we go about it? in occupation there listed as Leader of Takigakure. While in shibuki's info box his rank is chunin though he went from chunin to village head. We don't still list kakashi as an anbu member so why list him as a chunin still? Munchvtec (talk) 13:31, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Dub VA Not sure if im doing this right, but. Shibukis VA is listed as Steve Staley (same guy that voices Neji) and whilst this is indeed what i hear in the OVA, in the 2nd Chunin exam Filler Arc, it sounds more like Brian Beacock.SuperVegitoFAN (talk) 21:22, November 14, 2018 (UTC)